Medo de Amar
by ShanaLy
Summary: Universo alternativo. Eles finalmente admitem que se amam quando a Chloe descobre toda a verdade sobre o Lucifer. (Deckerstar)


**Universo alternativo. Nota: A Chloe matou o Pierce com um tiro certeiro, mesmo assim ela foi baleada e o Lucifer protegeu-a com as asas do tiroteio seguinte. Este factor fez com que a cara de Diabo não despertasse e ele continua o mesmo anjo com lindas asas brancas. A Chloe continua sem saber que ele sempre disse a verdade.**

* * *

"Querida conheci a pessoa certa para ti. É tão querido, vocês ficaram absolutamente adoráveis juntos." Diz Penelope Decker à filha.

Era verdade que a Chloe não se envolvia com ninguém há alguns anos, mas ela não precisava de um arranjo especialmente feito pela mãe. "Mãe…"

A mãe aproximou-se. "Ouve filha… já não és nova… eu sei que tens muito trabalho, mas a vida não é apenas trabalho. Um namorado ia fazer-te bem." A mãe diz.

"Namorado? Eu nem o conheço…"

"Eu falei-lhe tudo sobre ti." Claro que ela falou. "Ele vem jantar esta noite. E vai convidar-te para um encontro. Não estragues tudo e não te atrases."

A Chloe respirou fundo. "Eu vou trabalhar." E sem mais uma palavra saiu da casa da mãe completamente furiosa, mas por fora não passava de um pouco de stress. No fundo ela era uma boa actriz e nunca perdeu o jeito para esconder os seus verdadeiros sentimentos e emoções. Eram raras as vezes que a podiam ver furiosa e não era algo prudente já que ela tinha uma arma no coldre.

Por alguma razão o trânsito estava ligeiro nessa manhã e nesse momento apenas uma pessoa podia mudar o seu humor matinal. Em menos do que ela esperava estava no elevador para a cobertura do Lucifer. Ela não sabia bem porquê, ela não queria encontrá-lo na cama com outro dos seus casos de uma noite. De alguma forma nesses breves segundos que ela levou para a cobertura começou a pensar que não seria assim tão mau ir nesse encontro que a mãe sugeriu.

"Detective?" Ela olhou para a sala ele estava de pé de robe e com um copo de brandy na mão.

"Tu bebes o tempo todo?" Ela aponta.

"Bem…" Ele olha para o copo. "Sim, mas a questão é o que fazes aqui?"

"Pensei que podíamos começar o dia juntos." Ela calculou as palavras. "Quero dizer… ir para a esquadra."

"Hm… nunca fizeste isso antes detective… o que mudou?" Ele pede terminando o copo num só trago.

"Nada." Ela olhou para ele. "Esquece… vemo-nos na esquadra." Ela ia voltar ao elevador, mas ele prendeu-a no lugar.

"Algo te está a incomodar. Consigo ver nos teus olhos." Ele diz.

"Não é nada."

Ele olhou para ela atentamente como se não aceitasse aquela resposta.

Ela começou a ponderar. Ele era amigo dela mesmo sendo o egocêntrico presunçoso, aliás, ele já nem era assim tão irritante para ela. E acima de tudo ele era parceiro dela, ela confiava a vida dela nele. _E muito mais do que isso..._ "Bem… a minha mãe arranjou-me um encontro."

"A mamã Decker está de volta?"

"Sim, ela diz que falou com um homem e que ele quer sair comigo. Ela começou a fantasiar sobre namorar com ele e tudo." Ela está totalmente suspensa nos seus sentimentos.

"E isso incomoda-te tanto?"

"Sim… eu não conheço esse sujeito de lado nenhum. Porque ela acha que eu quero alguém?"

"Não queres?"

"Foca Lucifer! O que ainda não percebeste? Eu não quero envolver-me com um estranho." Ela diz olhando para ele.

"Suponho que o possas conhecer antes como tu gostas, não?" Ele pergunta.

"A questão é… eu não quero Lucifer." Ela suspirou. Ela ficou um pouco calada, ele também não disse nada só olhou para ela à espera de algo. "Depois do Dan eu foquei-me na minha carreira e na Trixie. Já é trabalho para tempo inteiro sabes… eu nunca senti que precisava de mais." Ela olhou para ele. "A verdade é que eu me ocupei cada vez mais para não pensar nisso." Ela diz. "Eu tenho tanta coisa na minha cabeça que me impede de pensar em… relacionamentos e como tudo pode correr mal."

"Correr mal?" Ele pergunta tentando que ela desenvolva.

"Eu tenho medo de me envolver, de gostar de alguém e magoar-me ainda mais. Eu estou tão cansada." Ela suspira passando a mão pelo cabelo. "Apaixonar-me não é uma boa noticia." Ela diz. "Mas não sei do que tenho mais medo… de me apaixonar ou acreditar que a minha mãe tem bom gosto."

"Detective."

Ela olhou para ele mais uma vez. "Desculpa Lucifer, não tens de ouvir os meus dramas existenciais. Eu… apenas pensei… que… bem… nós somos _amigos_ e eu tinha de falar com alguém que confio antes de explodir." Ela diz lembrando-se do dia em que ele lhe disse que eram apenas amigos.

"Não tens de pedir desculpa. Eu nunca sonhei que te sentisses assim."

"Sim… triste eu sei. Pelo menos a tua vida é mais simples. É melhor eu ir."

"Nem por isso."

"O quê?" Ela pergunta antes de ir.

"A minha vida não é assim tão… simples."

Ela sorri. "Certo, Inferno e coisas… esqueci-me disso." Ela clica no botão para o elevador abrir.

"É verdade!" Ele diz.

Ela revirou os olhos e então olhou para ele que estava a aproximar-se dela. "Verdade ou não, não quero chegar atrasada."

"Detective… quer dizer… Chloe." As sobrancelhas delas elevaram-se ao ouvir o seu nome. Sempre a arrepiava. "Eu sei o que sentes… pior… saber que ninguém se pode apaixonar por mim é muito pior."

"O quê? Tu tens tantos casos… até já estiveste casado." Ela diz.

"Isso é da minha atracção. Aquilo que tu não sentes." Ele dá ênfase e ela desvia o olhar desconfortável. "Tu ouviste todas aquelas lindas mulheres, foi apenas uma noite… apenas sexo. Nunca sentiram nada por mim, nem eu por elas." Ele diz.

"Então porque o fazes?" Ela pergunta.

"Diversão, não pensar nos problemas…" _Não pensar em ti…_ ele queria dizer. "Eu acho que tenho feito o mesmo que tu. Fazer coisas para esquecer outras."

Ela mudou o peso de pé e sorriu-lhe. "Obrigada por partilhares isso comigo." Ela abraçou-o por breves instantes, mas antes que se afastasse totalmente ele manteve-a perto.

"A verdade é…" Eles olharam-se nos olhos. Ele tomou coragem. Abrir-se para ela não era fácil. "Tu…"

"Eu…?"

"Eu quero-te a ti."

"Outra vez? Pensei que tinhas desistido de me levar para a cama Lucifer." Ela soltasse dele.

"Eu estou a falar a sério."

Talvez tenha sido o tom dele que a fez acreditar.

"Eu nunca te menti. Eu quero que me escolhas… eu apaixonei-me por ti, mas tu não." Ele deu-me um olhar abatido de quem se restringia há muito tempo.

"Há quanto tempo?" Foi a única coisa que ela podia pensar.

"Um pouco antes do Pierce aparecer." Ele diz.

"Tanto tempo? Isso são uns 2 anos? Nunca pensaste me contar?"

"Tu… parecias tão… no teu mundo e eu não posso…"

"Se vais voltar a dizer que és o Diabo podes parar. Eu já te tinha dito que não te vejo assim. Eu pensava que tu só querias brincar comigo, depois daqueles beijos, dos momentos… eu afastei-me, tu afastaste-me…"

"Para te proteger da verdade. EU SOU UM MONSTRO!" Ele diz exaltado e as asas de anjo libertam-se.

"O… que…?"

Ele encolheu os ombros e elas desapareceram. Os olhos dela ainda arregalados. Antes que ela fizesse algo. "É melhor ires detective." Ele diz antes de fazer todo o caminho para o quarto.

O cérebro dela quase fez curto circuito, mas era tudo real. Ela tinha visto as belas asas aparecerem e desaparecerem das suas costas. Não era um sonho. Ela caminhou para o quarto calmamente. "Lucifer…" Ela podia falar do que sentia? "Porque não me mostraste antes?" Ela subiu as escadas. Ele estava sentado na borda da cama.

"Eu tentei mostrar o meu rosto de Diabo, mas ele nunca mais apareceu. Então as asas… eu cortei-as algumas vezes, mas são persistentes."

"Tu cortaste as asas?"

"Eu não quero estar ligado ao plano do meu Pai." Ele diz dando-lhe um olhar.

_Deus era real... _Ela suspirou. "Olha… eu não sei o plano do teu Pai, mas não estás sozinho." Ela aproxima-se mais dele. "Eu não sei o que viste em mim, mas eu conheço-te e… talvez seja o mesmo que vejo em ti."

Ele levantou-se e olhou para ela. "Por favor, vai embora."

"Não me afastes. Eu também me apaixonei por ti Lucifer! Muito antes da Candy aparecer." Ele olhou para ela chocado pelo que ela tinha acabado de dizer. "Por favor, por favor não me deixes."

"Este é provavelmente o plano Dele."

"Eu não quero saber de quem é o plano, pode ser um bom plano."

"Se envolve o meu Pai tu vais te magoar."

"Sabes o que me magoa? Primeiro tu não queres, depois estás apaixonado e agora estás a afastar-me novamente. Tu não acreditas em nós. Não queres saber do que eu sinto, tudo o que interessa és tu e o plano do teu Pai! Eu só não sei porque continuas aqui se a única coisa que fazes é sofrer e deixar-me moer por ainda gostar de ti depois destes anos."

"EU NÃO CONSIGO FICAR AFASTADO DE TI!" Ele diz chateado.

"Então não fiques… chega de jogos." Ela dá um passo em frente. "Eu confio em ti. Tu confias em mim?"

"Tu sabes que sim Chloe."

"Então não me deixes." Ela praticamente implora.

"Eu não te vou deixar ir. Nunca!" Ele diz com um olhar determinado.

**FIM**


End file.
